Sekirei
by SourxApples
Summary: He had just found out that he failed the entrance exams for a second time. He was persued by the thunder twins Rikia and Hisani. And now. Well now here he was ontop of a building kissing Sekirei number 88, Orihime Inoue.


A.N- Have any of you watched Sekirei? I love the show with a passion and herres where this story comes in...but Bleach style! Im not sure if it will be completed or taken very seriously. But I have noticed that a fic like this has been popularly demanded. I must say not all of Bleach characters will take place in this fic because it will cause too much confusion. And all characters will not be in character nor will it follow the exact plot of Sekirei. A brief section just for the people that may be lost:

88-Orihime Inoue (Fist type)

03-Rangiku (Wind type)

02-Chizuru (Intail/Computer type)

108-Neliel (Plant type) -child form until further notice-

09-Soi Fon(Water type)

06-Tatsuki(Fire type)

10-Yoruichi(Wind type)

01-Unohana(Healing type)

11-Rukia(Thunder type)

12-Hisani(Lighting type)

Feather One

Ichigo grunted staring at the piece of paper in his hand in confusion. This was complete and utter bullshit. Thats all, just bullshit. Because he _studied_. He really sat there for almost five hours everyday studying. So why in three rings of blazing hell did he fail the test agian? He growled ripping the paper into pieces in a complete frenzy. Ichigo was beyond pissed at this moment, and nothing could change his mood.

He knew not only had he let down his sisters, but also his father. They would call any moment now excited asking him which college he was going to and what high grade he scored on the test. Growling even louder he watched as the light change green. Now he had to wait to cross the street. His father would probably kick his ass agian and Yuzu most likely would smile and tell him to study even harder and try agian.

No. Hell no. No matter how much she begged him he would not take that test agian. He guessed he better tell his manger that he'd be working full time, unless further notice. Rolling his eyes he could see the old short man grin before patting him on the head yelling in his jesting voice. "Welcome aboard Strawberry." What the fuck was his mother thinking naming him such a girlish name? Seriously? Strawberry? "Fuck my life." He muttered as he reached a local deli. Might as well just find something to much on. Not like he had to go to _school_ or anything.

His mother. When was the last time he had seen her? Surely it had been a while. He approached the line a large bag of chips and soda in hand. This was dinner tonight, he looked to right grabbing the disgusting thing off the shelves. And ramen noodles. A gentle smile graced his face as he thought of seeing his mother agian. Although she would never be able to speak to him, he could always talk to her. She was the only person he knew that would actually listen.

He would need to pick up those orange tulips agian because he knew how much she would love them. "Eight fifty two." Said the man at the counter and Ichigo handed him a ten. "Play those numbers for me please." He wasnt one to buy scratch offs and other things because he knew they were an attack on the poor. But at this moment he could care less. He had failed the entrance exam...agian. Nothing could make this day any worse.

"Here's your change." Ichigo took the change stuffing it in his brown coat before walking towards the exit. Ichigo lived in a small one bedroom apartment. The rent was cheap and there was enough space for him...and sometimes his one night stands. He grinned, damn its been a while since he got some. Maybe he would stop by the club and grab the one with the biggest sets off tits and then-

"Move!"

Ichigo looked up in confusion. It sounded like someone was talking to him...From the fucking sky. Okay he was officailly losing his mind.

"Move!"

Okay, he sighed agian. He wasnt losing his mind, someone was talking to him from the sky.

"You have to get out of the way now or im going to-"

"What the f-"

It hurt. Immensely he had been hit in the head with a rock or something. "I think im bleeding." He muremered. He opened his brown orbs glaring at what ever had hit him.

Red

Beautiful long red hair. It was everywhere, surrounding him like a thick curtain. It felt nice. He looked down curiously. She was laying on him and oh god. Her breasts. They were spilling out of her blouse. She squealed. And he cringed as her forehead hit him agian. 'Damn, so it wasnt a rock. What is her head made of.' Ichigo thought. "Ouch." He groaned. She was sitting up on his lap now. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hair blowing in the wind widly behind her. Her fists clenched inbetween her breast and he stared curiously at the strange red gloves.

"Im so sorry! Everyone tells me I have a big head, and its hard but I didnt think it was true until now. Your bleeding Mister! Oh my god what have the little blue men done to my head!-" Ichigo covered her mouth. She was taling way to loud and way too much. Cupping his now bleeding nose in his hand he asked her. "Where did you come from?" She looked surprise, but answered. She pointed up. "From the higher sky above."

More bullshit. Just great. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth but he was inturpted.

"You thought you would escape from us that easy huh?"

"Lets get her Hisani!"

"Ah They found me!" Ichigos eyes shot open surprised as she grabbed his wrist. And then everything became a blur. She running he could see that, but how was she running so fast!? "S-slow down!"

"Im sorry, but I cant." When she spoke it was surprisingly easy. She was running very fast but she made it seem so easily. All the air left his lungs when she leaped from the side walk and onto the buildings. Looking back he caught a glismpe of their pursuers. Two females...twins. Short black hair, and electric blue had a larger bust of the two and from what he heard he could tell her name was Hisani. What was surprising was the fact that they were wearing S&M costumes. They were diffently not human ethier because they leaped ontop of the buildings as well.

Looking up he saw the other female who had a death grip on his hand was wearing desent clothes. A white kimno like shirt and a black short skirt with matching combat boots. The white socks covered most of her legs but he could still see her delicious thighs peaking from-

"Argh!"

What? It felt like he had been shocked close to death just now. Was that? Was that electricty. More bolts were fired at them and his eyes threatened to close in fear. How were they doing this? This was immpossible. "Sorry Mister, but I have to do this. He was about to ask what when suddenly she stopped and he was up almost thirty thousand feet in the air. She threw him! "Holy shiiit!" His scream became a distant yell as he found himself suddenly air born.

"I didnt want to fight you two because I havent found an Ashikabi yet, but it seems you two wont take no for an answer."

The red haired maiden growled before making her hand into a fist. "Tsubaki!" She yelled and fists glowed orange as it connected with Hisani's sisters jaw.

"Rukia!"

Twisting her other glowing hand into a fist she growled in warning at Hisani. And the busty woman glared before turning and fleeing after her sister. "This isnt over number eigthty eight!" She yelled as he descended from the high building. "Ah, Those two are so mean." She shouted before looking up and seeing the male falling at dangerous speed. Leaping up she caught him gracefully.

His screaming ceased as she slowly landed on top of the building. She released him and he stood shaking for a bit before his pride got the better of him. Here he was screaming ontop of his lungs as a girl...a inhuman girl save him. Twice.

She blinked before smiling. "Are you alright?"

"Yea." Ichigo nodded looking at her untrustingly. "What are you?" He asked in disbelief. She grinned looking happy before pointing a pointy finger in between her large breasts. "Im a Sekirei! Number 88 Orihime Inoue!" She introduced her self. "And those two who were chasing us are number 11 and number 12 Rukia and Hisani. The thunder twin Sekireis." Ichigo glanced over her shoulder. "Dont worry I took care of them Mister...Mister uhh."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. And stop calling me Mister." She nodded looking down at her feet and Ichigo stared at her as a blush rode out on her checks. She squeezed her thighs together and looked up at him. "Im sorry I fell on you back there, but I...I felt Kurosaki-kun." Now it was his turn to blush. "What do you mean...felt me?" He asked. And just what the hell was a Sekirei? He had read something about it in todays paper. Something like Sekirei plan or the sort? He had so many questions!

"Your him. Your him Kurosaki-kun, and im sure of it now."

"What are you talking about?"

She stepped closer to him invading his personal space. "Your my...Your my Ashikabi." And her lips descended on his. They were soft and gentle, so unlike her earlier actions. He closed his eyes. He had just found out that he failed the entrance exams for a second time, and relized that his hopes and dreams of going to college were done. Then he had baught a scratch off for the first time. Shortly after this woman fell on him, and they were both persued by the thunder twins Rukia and Hisani...and now. Well now here he was...on top of a building kissing a woman he barely knew. No...he was kissing number 88 Orihime Inoue who was undoubtly a part of the Sekirei plan.

This kiss was not an ordinary kiss. No not at all. This kiss hit him full force. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. She must of felt the same because she pushed him to the floor. His head hit the concrete with a sicking crack, but nethier of them seemed to care as she continued with the kiss. Her breasts rubbed agaisnt his light coat and he knew she wasnt wearing a bra.

He slanted his mouth of hers deeping the kiss, pushing her on to the floor now. It wasnt in his nature to be on the bottom. No not at all. He had been giving the nick name of being a tiger in bed, and although he barely knew her he intended to preform to just a good as any other time he had taken her to bed. She moaned and arched her back up agianst him and in returned he growled sweeping his tongue agianst her bottom lip before fully bitting it. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and she whimpered. Releasing her lip he moved to her neck leaving dark marks and love bites all over her exposed neck.

When he reached her shirt he used his free hand to pull it off her shoulder. She rubbed her legs against his hard member and he wrapped her legs around his waist griding into her. "Ahh!" She arched agianst him wrappingher arms around his neck and pulling her closer. "Please Kurosaki-kun." She moaned. "Please stop."

What? Had he heard her right? Wansnt she just moaning agianst him a few seconds ago. He pulled away, Ichigo was many things but a rapist was not one of them. "Whats wrong?" He asked pushing himself away from her idly he woundered where his dinner and snack had flown off too. "If...if you have sexual intercorse with a Sekirei you can not wing anymore." She said.

He scratched his head. "Look umm...Orihime. I dont know about any of this Sekirei business. So I dont know what you mean by wing." She looked happy he called her by her first name. He had only done so because he forgot her last name.

"An Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei if he wishes. But if he has sexual intercorse with one of his sekireis he cannot wing anymore...And the others that he has winged will also be discarded. Except the one he engaged with in sexual activties." She seemed uncomftable explaining it. But it had to be an obligation. Why else would she have inturpted him to talk about something like this?

"What does 'wing' mean?"

"Wing is another thing for emging. When and Sekirei has emerged, she can now use encantations to help make him or her stronger. This happens threw reverence-"

"Reverence?"

She blushed.

"Kissing."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment. "So let me get this stright. Your a Sekirei" She nodded, "Number 88." She supplied. "And your my Sekirei because we kissed?" She blushed before nodding. "And if I have sex with you on this roof right now...I cant have anymore girls." Her blushed darkened. "Sekireis. You can have anymore Sekirei's" She corrected clearing her throat. Ichigo nodded before standing and walking toward the only door on the roof."Do you want anymore Sekirei's?" She asked softly. And Ichigo turned to face her. "Look im really confused right now, and I need sometime to think. I only read little on the this Sekirei plan thing in the news paper. I didnt even know they were real until today. So im not making any rash desions right now." He explained. She was beginng to think she had made a mistake and he was going to leave her here on the roof. Or maybe even worse. Discard her.

Half way opening the door he turned to her and grinned. "Come on Orihime." She got up before running to catch up with him. "Where are we going?" She asked curously.

"Im your Ashikabi right? So that means have to take care of you. Were going home." Her face lit up and she immediatly started to babble about how inside his house would look. But he told her it was just a plain apartment, nothinh special.

'Wow what a Monday.' He thought. He would have to look into this Sekirei Plan. Because he was pretty sure he was making a stupid decsion...Here he was taking a woman home that he barely knew. He chuckled. What would his family think when he told them that he met a Sekirei. He watched her bounce happliy keeping up with his long strides. This woman was diffinetly strange. But he was her Ashikabi, and would above all take responsibilty.

X-

Orihime cooed as he began to stir the pot full of ramen. He had dug out two small packages of it and was now making it. Ichigo wasnt the best cook, but he could make something...safe to eat. He tried not to look at Orihime as she sat on the stool waiting...well drooling at the cheap noodles. She had taken a shower and he gave her a long button down shirt to wear. Her breast strained agianst the material and they had to have a brief chat on modesty.

She had stripped herself bare and turned around, walking into his room and asking him if he had any extra clothes she could wear. She didnt blush or flinch and Ichigo rushed to close the curtains. He then told her that she had to protect her modesty and that walkng around anywhere naked was strictly forbidden.

Ofcorse she blushed and cover her breasts with his shirt bowing her head and telling her how sorry she was. That made his nose bleed because he had gotten a good look at her rear he had ushered her out the room frantically. When she had returned they began talking about Sekirei's clearing up anything he didnt know about.

"So theres different types of Sekireis?"

"Yes that have different kinds of special abilties."

"Umm...so whats your special ability?"

"Ohh...Im a fist type! I specialize in hand-to-hand combat"

Ichigo nodded. Before looking down at her breasts. They were hard not to look at. She wore no bra. And because the shirt was white her breasts were blantly on display. "How old are you?" He asked mildly curious. Her head tilted to the side as she tried to recongnize his qestion. "How ever old you want me to be." She finally answered. And all her answers started to be like that. It was almost like he was master or something.

The noodles were finished and Ichigo poured them in both bowls. Having a woman in his apartment seemed more difficult then it looked on the TV shows. He didnt want to have sex with Orihime yet. He still wanted his freedom and will to explore the Sekirei plan. Although Orihime was more then enough to satisfy his needs.

Shortly after dinner he had to worry about their sleeping arangements. They would have to sleep togther because Ichigo did not own an extra futon. He expected her to be upset about it, but it seemed like nothing made this woman angry. She even looked happy to sharing a bed with a stranger she didnt now.

But Ichigo knew sleeping next to this erotically beautifull woman without waking up ethier a nose bleed or a raging hard on would prove to be one of the most difficult challenges in his life.

A/N-Like I said...im not to sure where im pushing this. Its not at the top of my lists to do. There will not be any Sekirei characters in this story. Only Bleach. Just to clear it up. More Sekirei will be added to the list as well as Ashikabi's. This will not be a harem fic, but Ichigo will own more then one Sekirei. But all in all Orihime and Ichigo will end up together. This fic is rated M but lemons will not be here until wayyyy further into the story. So please be patient. There will be a lot of foreplay as well. So it wont be boring. Trust me ne? Also everything will clear up and be more understable in the next chapter. I just wanted to toss this idea out her to see what you would think.

-Apples3


End file.
